Wait for me
by Yukishiro Tomoe
Summary: Alternate Universe .Trunks wakes up to the future of 10 years later where earth has been conquered an alien race, obliterated and almost everyone killed. With the only surviving saiyajins left, Trunks must gather the galaxy's dragonballs to create their o
1. prologue

Wait for me. ( tentatively titled)  
  
Alternate Universe. Trunks wakes up to the future of 10 years later where earth has been conquered an alien race, obliterated and almost everyone killed. With the only surviving saiyajins left, Trunksmust gather the galaxy's dragonballs to create their own future.  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The earth seemed to groan as the ground shattered, cracks running for miles at the impact. A huge battle was on, the battle which would decide the fate for earth. The saviours of earth, bathed in gold fought valiantly against the alien invaders.  
  
" Brat! Take the woman and the other brat and go!"  
  
Trunks batted away most of the endless stream of ki balls. He grunted in pain as several impacted him. Before he could blink, he felt his father kick him out of the way to block another blow.  
  
" Move your ass brat. You were never any good to me."  
  
Trunks stared at Vegeta and nodded, his instructions registering in his mind. Despite Vegeta's angry expression and hard eyes, he knew that his father had meant the exact opposite.   
  
A figure slammed into him from the back. Goten, looking rather beat up barely stayed in the air as he rested a hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
  
" C'mon Goten. Time to go."  
  
Trunks supported Goten and took off towards his home, Capsule Corp where his mother was ordering the evacuation of as many people as possible.  
  
****  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
" Come on Pan! Lets go!"  
  
Pan turned around, stopping in her tracks to see her grandma Chichi and Bura calling out to her.  
  
" Where are you going! Come back! We have to go!"  
  
Pan shook her head and was about to take off when she spotted two figures descending from the skies. Trunks and Goten. She adjusted her orange bandanna as the wind from the space ships taking off blew her hair around. Trunks unceremoniously dropped Goten onto Pan for support.  
  
" Where is everyone Pan?"  
  
Trunks scanned the area with worry. Pan struggled to keep Goten upright from the sheer weight of the older warrior.  
  
" Everyone's fine...except Aunt Bulma is still inside. How is the battle? I want to go and help out."  
  
Trunks gave Pan a gentle shove towards the ships and took off towards his house.  
  
" Get on the ship ok? Don't run off. Wait for me. I'll come back!"  
  
Pan sighed and slowly made her way towards the waiting ship, the last one on the temporary tarmac set up by Bulma. How was a 14 year old girl supposed to carry a semi-conscious saiyajin practically twice her age?  
  
*******  
  
" Mom! Where are you? We've got to go RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Trunks ran quickly, searching through the rooms as he tried to pinpoint his mother's ki. His rattled nerves had thrown off his perceptions however, leaving it to his human senses of sight and hearing to find her. He took the metal steps 3 at a time as he descended into the dim light of his mother's lab. He could see sparks fly and the loud noises of metal grinding against metal.  
  
" yes! I'm finished!"  
  
His mother's blue hair could be seen from under the metal visor that protected her from the sparks.  
  
" Mom! What are you doing at a time like this?"  
  
" Finishing my invention. Come on Trunks I want you to find your sister, Goten and Pan. Bring them down here."  
  
Trunks shook his head and grabbed his mother by the arm, gently but firmly leading her out of the lab. His mother escaped his grasp and ran back to her latest invention.  
  
" We don't have time for this mom! We have to go. NOW."  
  
" Trust me Trunks. Get in."  
  
His mother opened a hatch. The invention was shaped like a capsule, made of semi liquid metal. Before he could react, his mother managed to shove him into the invention and close the door, quickly activating the machine. Yellow liquid began to fill the interior of the capsule as Trunks banged on the sides of his prison.  
  
" Mom! What are you doing? Let me out!"  
  
His mother rapped on the glass and waved.  
  
" Trunks...believe me. You'll be safer...I'm sorry I was a bit late. I could only do this for you...but...goodbye Trunks."  
  
Trunks watched his mother disappear up the stairs before inhaling the rising yellow liquid. When it had filled completely, he felt the capsule rumble before he succumbed to the temptation of sleep.  
  
****  
  
Bulma raced towards the remaining ship. She could see her daughter inside, waving at her to hurry up as her legs carried her as fast as they could. One of the humanoid aliens approached her, ready to fire a blast. Her heart pumped faster as the adrenaline flowed through her.  
  
Please let me make it...please.  
  
When the blast came, she cried out in pain at the searing heat. However, she continued to move as she saw the hatch grow closer and closer. Her chest heaved with the heavy breathing as she slumped on the metal deck of the ship, the hatch closing behind her. She could feel the vibration of the ship's mechanics working perfectly as the ship began to take flight. She stumbled to a window in time to see a single object shoot from the Capsule Corp towards space. She smiled with relief as she saw Pan running towards her.  
  
" Aunt Bulma! Are you alright?"  
  
Pan inspected her wounds with a worried look as Bulma stopped her with a hand.  
  
" Pan...I have to tell you something. Promise me you'll remember no matter what ok?"  
  
" Um...ok. Sure Aunt Bulma."  
  
As Bulma used her dying breath to tell Pan, Pan's eyes widened with surprise... and shone with hope. Pan glanced out the window to catch a glimpse of it, a bright dot in the clear blue sky before disappearing completely.  
  
I'll wait for you.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
Hmmm A very short and jumpy prologue but I think I got what I wanted to do with it across kinda. Well maybe I should have finished my other two fics first ( and thought of a title for Untitled!! Hehehe) But.......i had an overwhelming temptation to do this. Forgive me? ^__^ Be prepared for some changed people in the future! I really hope that you can understand the storyline from the brief summary and the prologue...coz otherwise I'm in trouble!  
  



	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
An image of Earth, it's oceans and green lands glowing in the backdrop of the darkness of space, appeared in her head. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing there but an infinite number of fragments of broken earth. The meteor fields of former Earth. Now a complete wasteland stood in the place of a once beautiful planet, flourishing.   
  
It had been exactly 10 years since that day. A single blast had turned the entire planet into the field of meteors she saw through the little window. She swallowed hard to keep back the tears which threatened her as she remembered her last day on earth. The last day of earth.   
  
They had taken off, on the last ship leaving earth provided by the late Bulma Briefs. Pan coughed bitterly as she looked away from the window. She had died of course, along with everyone else that Pan had loved. Her family had perished when the ki blast took earth and those who had escaped with her, her mother and grandmother, had been killed when the ship had been taken over by slave traders. Only she and Bura and Goten had remained, of the once proud race; the saiyajins. She had been separated from her uncle and best friend when she had been taken away by the slave traders...but she didn't want to remember what had happened to her after that. She never wanted to remember.  
  
Pan slumped forward on the round metal table, turning her head to keep gazing out of the window. She still remembered Aunt Bulma's last words to her.  
  
*********  
Flash back:  
  
" Pan...my last invention. I made so many...enough for everyone but...I only had time to save Trunks."  
  
" Aunt Bulma...what do you mean?"  
  
" I've hidden Trunks...in a capsule. That capsule will allow him to wake up in ten years. It's tougher than Vegeta so the capsule is safe. If anything happens, he'll be humanity's last hope. Pan...promise me you'll be there when he wakes up."  
  
" ok. I promise."  
  
*********  
  
What a hard promise it was to keep. All the things she had struggled through in the last 10 years...all because she had to keep Bulma's dying wish. She had been told of the exact coordinates of the capsule, how it would remain cloaked until the moment it was to be opened. Here she was, trying to keep her promise.  
  
" Pan! We've found something floating out there!"  
  
Pan snapped her head up and looked at the girl peering over the metal staircase of her private quarters.   
  
" Does it have the symbol I told you about?"  
  
The girl ran a hand through her blond hair and nodded. Without hesitating, Pan got up from her seat and ran for the staircase leading to the cargo hatch of her ship.  
  
" Bring it in immediately and then come to the cargo bay Rika."  
  
Rika gave a mock salute and ran off as Pan let out a sigh. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the metal halls of her ship until she slammed her hand onto the button to open the hatch. A loud beep protested against her actions.  
  
" What's taking so long Rika?!"  
  
She shouted towards the general direction of the cockpit.  
  
" What do you think I am? A magician? I'm doing it!"  
  
Pan tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, the tinny sound echoing through the halls.  
  
" Stop tapping now Pan. I'm done."  
  
Pan hit the button once again, the doors sliding open with a pressurized hiss. She hurried down the little metal staircase, her boots clanging loudly against it as she approached the round ball in front of her. The semi-liquid metal rippled as she touched it with her finger.   
She scanned it for anything that looked like a control panel as Rika walked up behind her.  
  
" this is what we're here for?"  
  
Pan let out a grunt as an answer as she kept searching. Suddenly, she spotted a panel, revealed by the rippling metal. Quickly, she grabbed hold of the tiny keyboard, keying in the password Bulma had told her long ago.  
  
Rika walked up to the capsule and rapped on the outer hull.  
  
" Wow...this is pretty advanced stuff. Bulma Brief's built this?"  
  
" yes. Didn't they brief you before you came along?"  
  
Rika laughed and let her hand fall back to her side.  
  
" Well Pan you were supposed to...but like all the other times, you tend to forget."  
  
Before Pan could let out a retort, the capsule seemed to open, the liquid metal gathering to one side, revealing a solid metal hull which popped open with a pressurized hiss. Yellow liquid poured out, splashing against her boots as she hurried towards the opening. Her breath caught as she saw him lying there unconscious for the first time in 10 years. The moment she had been waiting for for so long.  
  
Rika joined Pan, helping her pull him out.  
  
" You mean to say that we all the way out here to find a guy? Is he your boyfriend or something? Is that why you're so preoccupied?"  
  
Rika watched Pan's eyes go dull as her mind digested Rika's words.  
  
" No. He's not my boyfriend. We came out here because he's a saiyajin, the brother of Bura Briefs."  
  
Rika dropped him, making Pan's knees buckle at the sudden increase in weight before she steadied herself.  
  
" Watch it Rika...if we drop him he's not going to be happy when he wakes up. Now lets take him to my quarters."  
  
Rika couldn't resist another poke at her friend's obvious discomfort.  
  
" What are you planning to do with him there Panny?" she teased.  
  
" The medical facilities are there too Rika."   
  
Pan freed one hand and smacked Rika lightly upside the head. Rika rubbed her head and smiled apologetically before helping Pan drag the boy out of the cargo bay.  
  
**********  
  
A pair of sky blue eyes opened, staring up at the bright lights. Grunting in pain, he rolled over, allowing a small white sheet to fall to the ground.  
  
White sheet?  
  
He glanced down at this body, finding nothing but skin. Where was his clothes? More importantly...where was he?  
  
He glanced around, looking for any familiar signs in the room. He sat up from the bed, his eyes resting on a familiar piece of orange cloth on the bedside table. Suddenly, the hiss of the doors opening jolted him out of his thoughts as he reached for the white sheet to cover himself. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough as the girl walked into the room.  
  
His skin flushed red as he quickly covered himself up.  
  
" Here."  
  
The girl tossed him a pair of army green cargos. He hurriedly pulled the pants on as the girl turned around.  
  
" I'm done."  
  
" You know you're lucky those pants fit you."  
  
The girl smiled at him.   
  
He gave her a quick up and down as she walked over. Tight black long sleeved shirt, the same green cargos as his and army boots. They showed off the girl's obviously curvy body, despite her intent. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the long brown tail wrapped around her waist.  
  
" You...You have a tail. Are you a saiyajin? Who are you?"  
  
The girl walked past him, picking up the piece of orange cloth to her head, brushing back her long dark plait.  
  
" I'm Pan Trunks. You remember me don't you?"  
  
******  
  
Pan watched Trunks stumble backwards in surprise. Her cheeks were pink as she remembered the view of him naked. She had seen men before...but not Trunks.  
  
" You...You can't be Pan. She's only 14."  
  
Pan's smiled disappeared as she hung her head slightly.  
  
" Trunks...that was 10 years ago. Welcome to the future."  
  
" What? What do you mean the future?"  
  
" Aunt Bulma put you in a Capsule 10 years ago. Do you remember?"  
  
Memories flooded back to him. Trying to drag his mother out of the room, the door closing, the yellow liquid spilling into his mouth as he pleaded to be let out.  
  
" Yes...I remember."  
  
" That Capsule froze you for ten years...she told me to find you so you could help us in case anything happened. So here I am...and here you are."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
Pan took a seat on a nearby high backed chair and began to fill him in on the events of the last ten years.  
  
" You remember the aliens right?"  
  
" The ones that look human...the ones we all fought?"  
  
" Yes. They...they won. They blew up the planet...nothing remains but a giant meteor field. No one is left Trunks. Only Uncle Goten and Bura remain. We're the last."  
  
" What about mom and Aunt Chichi and Videl?"  
  
" They were killed when the slave traders took us. Aunt Bulma died from a blast."  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, trying to take all the information in.  
  
" Where's Goten and my sister? How'd they escape?"  
  
" They escaped the slave traders."   
  
" You did too right?"  
  
Pan stiffened at his question, getting up and walking towards the door.  
  
" We'll be going back to the planet Aluvia soon. Bura will be there...you can ask her everything you want. Rest here...we'll call you when we get there."  
  
Trunks watched Pan leave the room, her braid swinging behind her at her haste to leave the room.  
  
Was it something I said?  
  
*******  
  
Rika sat back on her chair in the cockpit, resting her head on her arms, staring out into the endless starry space. The door opened behind her, Pan stepping through the doorway and taking the co-pilot seat next to her.  
  
" So how's lover boy?"  
  
Rika frowned as her comment failed to provoke Pan. There was something wrong.  
  
" He's fine. Lets get back to Aluvia now...I'll take over the watch and set the coordinates alright? Get some sleep."  
  
Rika smiled and stood up, heading for the door.  
  
" Night Pan."  
  
" Night."  
  
Rika walked along the halls, heading for Pan's quarters. She had a feeling that that guy had dub up some unpleasant memories for Pan. He was probably as confused as hell.  
  
" Hey dude."  
  
Rika walked down the stairs to see the guy with lavender hair sitting cross legged on the bed thinking. He glanced at her and gave her a bewildered smile.  
  
" She didn't tell you much ay? I'm Rika."  
  
" I'm Trunks. She didn't say much. We got up to the part where the slave traders took over their ship."  
  
" Don't ask her about that."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Trunks...she didn't escape them."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Rika smiled sadly before taking a seat in the nearby chair.  
  
" You missed a lot. You've been gone for 10 years...you missed all the suffering and hardship we've gone through. Lets not dwell on it. We're heading to Aluvia...did she tell you that?"  
  
" Yes. She said something about seeing my sister."  
  
" Ms Briefs? You know she's the leader of the resistance."  
  
" Really? Bura?"  
  
" Yep. With Son Goten."  
  
Trunks raked a hand through his sticky hair, the dried yellow liquid still attached.  
  
" Can I ask you something else? Have you heard of dragonballs?"  
  
Rika shook her head and stood up to rummage around in a closet.  
  
" I know what you want to ask. We can't use the dragonballs. The alien race invaded Namek as well. All the Namekian's who know the incantation have killed...except for a couple to keep the race alive. The aliens control all the wishes. When the dragon of one planet refuses to appear, they move onto another planet. We never had the means to find dragonballs anyway."  
  
" You don't have a radar?"  
  
" What radar?"  
  
" Never mind."  
  
Trunks caught the towel Rika threw at him before it hit him in the head. She pointed a finger at him and then at a door at the back of the room.  
  
" Well I hope I've made things a little clearer for you. Just don't go asking Pan ok? She's unhappy enough as it is. I know you mean a lot to her. So Dende help you if you hurt her. Now go take a shower. You'll be meeting the leaders of the rebellion tomorrow. I don't care if you're her brother...you aren't seeing her with that smell. Hit the shower!"  
  
Trunks nodded as he headed for the shower. When he reached the door, he turned to ask Rika one last question.  
  
" Why is she unhappy...Rika?"  
  
Rika was gone. Sighing, he headed for the showers, grateful to get the dried up yellow stuff off his skin.  
  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: Heeey! Don't kill me yet. I know Pan seems slightly OOC but this IS an alternate universe...kinda. The future ok? And since its been 10 LONG HARD years, she's allowed to change...right? More info next chapter ^__^ this one was getting a bit too long.   
  



	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2- the human resistance core- Capsule Corp.  
  
The radar beeped loudly, disturbing Pan's light sleep as she dozed on her pilot chair. Her eye shot open to find an approaching fleet of ships. She counted at least 20 small attackers and 5 large battle ships. Still a small force, but formidable none the less.  
Rubbing her dry eyes, she got up, racing down the corridor and slamming the button to open the door to the sleeping quarters.  
  
" Rise and shine Rika. Something's after us. I'm going to suit up...you grab the controls."  
  
A bleary eyed Rika got off the bed, her hair sticking out all over the place.   
  
" Just put the cloaking device on." She mumbled sleepily.  
  
" Who backed the ship into a wall and turned the device into a mess Rika?"  
  
Rika gulped. Quickly, she pulled a red baseball cap on and ran for the cockpit. Pan ran out of the room, heading down the corridor once more. She came to an abrupt stop, the floor rising up to meet her. She blinked. Pulling herself together, she got off the floor to face Trunks, his hand still outstretched like it was when he'd pulled on her hair.  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
Trunks smiled and rubbed his eyes, yawning like a sleepy little boy.  
  
" Panny you can't leave me out of the action! We're partners in crime remember?"  
  
" That was 10 years ago."  
  
" Well I missed those 10 years so to me, we're still like that."  
  
Pan kept running with Trunks following her. Pan climbed up the ladder, leading to the next level of the ship which had the hatch that led to the outside. Quickly, she pulled on a baggy space suit. Trunks stared at her with a doubtful look.  
  
" What are you planning to do in that suit?"  
  
" Combat outside...why?"  
  
" Isn't it a bit big for you?"  
  
Pan snorted and pushed a button situated at the wrist. The suit shrank to fit the contours of her body, the black shiny material showing off her curves.  
  
" What about now?"  
  
" Fine. Got one for me?"  
  
" Trunks...it's a little different than open air combat."  
  
" I'll learn."  
  
Pan sighed. Trunks was severely hindering her. At this point, the ship would have been destroyed before she managed to get outside.  
  
" Ok grab that suit, zip it on."  
  
Trunks grabbed the black suit and zipped it on appropriately while Pan fiddle with the controls.  
  
" Get ready. Remember, it's different than fighting on earth. With no gravity, moving around is a little harder."  
  
Pan hit the final button. The hatch above their heads opened as the ship stopped moving. They began to float up, finally ending up in space. Pan dragged Trunks along to face the fleet of approaching ships.  
  
" We'll get rid of them in a quick ki blast before they see us ok? We can't let anyone know we're out here just yet. Before you go and burn your suit, remember that you have to treat the suit as your skin now. If your suit is damaged in space, you're a goner."  
  
Trunks nodded, getting into position to throw his blast. Pan touched him lightly on the shoulder to stop him.  
  
" No. Don't power up slowly. Do it quickly, remember we don't want to be sensed. On the count of 3 ok? 1...2..."  
  
Trunks kept his position, preparing to power up.  
  
" 3. Kamehameha!"  
  
The twin ki blasts combined to one before hitting one ship, sending a shockwave with a 50 mile radius, destroying every ship in the fleet. Trunks raised his eyebrows at Pan's power output. It was....almost the same as his. As he struggled to move in a straight line, he flailed about obviously unused to space combat.  
  
" Trunks...come on. We've got to go before some more ships come to check this disaster. Trunks?"  
  
Pan looked over her shoulder to see Trunks floating helplessly. Laughing, she went back for him, grabbing him by the arm and blasting off towards her ship's opened hatch.  
Once the gravity was turned on again, Pan dropped on top of Trunks heavily, still laughing.   
  
" What are you laughing at?"  
  
" At you! I can't believe it. I never thought this day would come...the day I'd see you completely and utterly helpless."  
  
Trunks let out a mock pout as he shifted beneath her. They were face to face...or rather Pan was laughing literally in his face.  
  
" aww...don't be like that."  
  
Trunks continued to pout, lifting and hand to brush her hair out of his eyes.  
  
" I don't remember you liking long hair."  
  
Suddenly the door behind them opened. Two flashes. An evil giggle. Rika.  
  
" Well well well. I'm sure you're both very comfortable but I'd appreciate it if you took that show into the sleeping quarters."  
  
Pan looked at Rika with a bewildered expression until she realised her position. She was lying on top with Trunks, their noses rubbing against each other and his hand in her hair. As comfortable as she actually was, though she'd never admit it, she got up and apologized.  
  
" Err...no problem."  
  
Rika gave Trunks a sideway glance and laughed, holding up a polaroid camera.  
  
" Don't take it so seriously! It was a joke...you guys are no fun. Look. I've even caught that magic moment on film."  
  
Trunks immediately sprang into action, running after Rika. He caught the tip of the photo between his fingers just as she tucked the photo into her bra.  
  
" Hentai! Pervert! Lecher!"  
  
Trunks backed away, his face flaming red as Rika laughed even harder. She lifted the collar of her shirt and fanned herself with her hand, tugging the collar pervocatively.  
  
" Can't get it now can you Trunksie?"  
  
Pan sighed, throwing her hands up at her friend's antics. She reached out to grab the photos from Rika before tucking them into her back pocket. Rika protested wildly as Trunks looked sheepish.  
  
" It's just a photo. Anyway we'd better get a move on to Aluvia before anyone catches us. Without the cloaking device."  
  
Pan looked pointedly at Rika and she let out a mock salute before walking from the room.  
  
" I'll see if I can fix it."  
  
Pan turned to Trunks who was staring at the pocket where she had put the two pictures.  
  
" What are you looking for Trunks?"  
  
" Can I see those pictures please?"  
  
Pan shed her suit, hanging it up on the hook. She took the pictures out of the suit and quickly tucked them into the pocket of her pants.  
  
" Not in this life time buddy. Come on...I'll teach you how to fly this thing to Aluvia. We'll see your sister there."  
  
*******  
  
Static. Then words.  
  
" This is SS 39 here. Requesting landing on the main field."  
  
" Access granted. Welcome home ."  
  
Pan hit the appropriate button, bringing the aircraft into a slow descent onto the main landing pad. With a soft thud, the plane landed on it's mechanical feet. The hangar door hissed opened as Pan got out of her pilot chair and gestured for Trunks to follow.   
  
" Come on. I'm sure your sister is dying to see you."  
  
When they stepped out of the ship, Rika was already there saluting to a beautiful woman with long blue hair. The same coloured eyes met each other in the first time in 10 years.  
  
" Onii-chan!!!"  
  
Bura squealed, running for her brother and grabbing him in a strong hug.  
  
" Bura...Bura...I can't breathe. Let go."  
  
Bura let go, letting a breatheless Trunks fall to the floor, clutching his throat while gasping for breath. When his purple pallor disappeared, Pan held out a hand to drag him to his feet. After a quick hug with Pan, Bura skipped happily down the tarmac to the door, dragging her brother along with her. Guards flanked around them, several wearing an amused grin as they watched Bura smile and joke with her brother. Bura had retained her vivaciousness throughout the last ten years. Though she was serious, she still had her happiness to keep her going.   
  
That and my uncle Goten.  
  
Pan let out a sarcastic cough at her own thoughts and began to walk down the tarmac towards the main building of Capsule Corporation. Rika ran over and slung her arm around Pan, pulling her along at a fast speed to catch up to Bura and Trunks.  
  
" Whats got you down Pan? C'mon! We haven't been back for ages. Lets have some fun."  
  
Pan shrugged and placed her arm around Rika's shoulders in acceptance.  
  
" Lets go."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks shifted uncomfortably as he took in his surroundings. He was the planet Aluvia, where Capsule Corporation reigned supreme and his sister was the leader, known as the princess to the human refugees on the planet.  
  
It was a bit bizzare.  
  
" Whats the matter brother?"  
  
Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as a robot servant placed a glass of icy lemon tea in front of him.  
  
" Forgive me for saying this Bura...but how'd you manage to do all this? 10 years ago...you were less than mature."  
  
His sister laughed, lightly rapping her knuckles on the top of his head.  
  
" No offense taken. Lets just say a lots happened since then."  
  
" Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Bura's eyes widened as she took a seat across from him in the large sitting room. Flicking her hair back, she placed her hands in her lap and sat with one leg over the other.  
  
" Didn't Pan tell you?"  
  
" No."  
  
Bura sighed, shaking her head.  
  
" No..i guess she wouldn't want to think about it. Ok. 10 years ago we left earth. It was then that the battle ended...needless to say, we lost. All that's left of earth is..."  
  
" I know. A field of smashed rock."  
  
" No one who stayed survived. I left on the last ship to leave earth. Trunks...Mom died on the planet. She was blasted as she was trying to make it back to the ship."  
  
Trunks' fist clenched and unclenched, trying to ease the tension and anger in his body.  
  
" Anyway, the last of us escaped. If I can remember properly, we got as far as the next galaxy...I think it's named Kysiet. Anyway it was there that our ship was captured...we were taken on as slaves, to be sold off. One by one, all of us disappeared...Aunt Chichi...Aunt Videl...we decided to escape, or die trying. Goten and I got out sucessfully...but Pan got caught."  
  
" What happened to her?"  
  
" I don't know. I didn't see her again until 8 years afterward. Her friend Rika's been with her all the way but...I didn't want to pry. She never really wanted to talk about it. I know that she was sold off to various masters...I'm ashamed to say we lost track of her."  
  
" How can you just lose her? Why didn't you take care of her? Goten was with you wasn't he?"  
  
Bura wiped away her tears and stared down at the floor, unable to look Trunks in the eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry...we couldn't. We barely survived ourselves."  
  
" You call this barely surviving?"  
  
Trunks gestured to the grandness of the sitting room and Capsule Corporation.  
  
" This didn't start up until 5 years ago. We're a alien resistance faction. One of the major ones...I didn't have the means to find her...and I still don't."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Capsule Corp owns the entire planet. But I can barely sustain the population here. She found me."   
  
" She found you?"  
  
" She said she joined up with another smaller faction. When we asked for a representative she jumped at the chance."  
  
" So I guess she's had a pretty hard last 10 years. She wouldn't even tell you about it."  
  
" No..but then we're not the best of friends like we used to be. I regret that. I miss those days you know? Well I suppose you wouldn't. But...brother...may I ask? Why are you so interested in Pan's history?"  
  
His face flamed at at Bura's inquistive stare. He fidgeted.  
  
" So much has changed...her most of all. She's not like I remember."  
  
" The mystery woman thing getting to you hmm? Don't get in too deep Trunks. I have a feeling Pan doesn't let a lot of people be close to her anymore."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I suppose its her way of protecting herself. Life's cruel."  
  
Trunks looked at his sister as she stood up, a light was flashing on her high tech watch. She quickly pushed a button, holding her wrist out. A hologram appeared. A wavering image of a man appeared, filled with static and flashing in and out.  
  
" Goten?"  
  
" Trunks! Your back!"  
  
Trunks stuck his hand through the image, swiping back and forth. Bura hit his hand away, scolding him.  
  
" Yes I'm back."  
  
As Trunks communicated with Goten, his smile returned. But as his mind turned, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about Pan and her past.  
  
I need to know what happened.  
  
********  
  
Author's note: Majorly long chapter ay! By my standards anyway. Ok I think I've got my point across in this one...some space combat...some general hist...you know what it's like for my writing! Heh.   
The stage is set! All 4 of them are on Aluvia now...!!!!!! More later....until then...Ja ne!  
  
By the way, to all those who read untitled, I've been working on that a little lately. I'll pick it up again soon...it's a little complicated at the moment! Need to think about it a little more. Plus my exams are over soon!! Yay!  



	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
  
Trunks gave Goten a hearty smack on the back. For Trunks, it had only seemed like a day since he'd seen his best friend, but for Goten it had been 10 years. He was obviously a little more excited.   
  
Trunks gave Goten a good look. He had a more muscular body, probably the result of hardship.  
  
" Hey...seems like you got 10 years extra training over me pal."  
  
Goten flashed him a grin, reminiscent of the old days and lifted his tail to catch Trunks attention.  
  
" that's not all I got over you."  
  
" How'd you manage to get your tail back!?"  
  
" My genius."  
  
Bura walked up, pulling Goten's arms around her, allowing her tail to tangle up with Goten's. Trunks raised an eyebrow at them and crossed his arms.  
  
" Ok. Give."  
  
" I made a machine that can use stem cells to regrow parts of our anatomy."  
  
Goten continued to have his silly grin plastered on his face as Trunks stared at his sister in disbelief.  
  
" You...of all people figured it out?"  
  
" Well..i still had mom's prototype. And I AM my mother's daughter...I'm not dumb!"  
  
Trunks snorted and muttered under his breath.  
  
" You could have fooled me."  
  
" Hey! I resent that comment!"  
  
Bura playfully slogged Trunks in the shoulder. Trunks' eyes widened as he felt the stinging pain.  
  
Whats this? Bura...she's strong.  
  
He rubbed his arm, wondering what had happened in the last 10 years to make his sister change so much.  
  
" Hey Trunks...are you ok? I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
Trunks coughed uncomfortably and looked away.   
  
" Um sure. I'm fine."  
  
" Well do you want to grow your tail back?"  
  
" You can seriously do that?"  
  
Bura grapped Goten's tail as an example, making him let out a yelp of pain.  
  
" Oww!"  
  
" Don't be such a baby. Now Trunks if I can do this to Goten, then I can do it for you."  
  
" Ok. Lets do it."  
  
Bura squealed, dragging her brother along the halls, ordering her lab to be prepared. Trunks sighed as his shoes dragged along the floor. For some reason, he missed the relative peace he had had on Pan's ship.  
  
Pan. Where is she anyway?  
  
______  
  
Letting out a satisfied sigh, she turned off the hot water, stepping out of the cubicle and wrapping a towel around herself. Beads of water on her body ran down to join the growing puddle beneath her. She rubbed her skin dry with the soft towel before dressing herself in a pair of PJs. Bending over, she wrapped her long wet hair with a sheet. Fiddling around, she finally found the remote. Clicking on the button, she felt her hair dry almost instantly. She unwrapped the sheet, putting it away as she shook out her long silky hair.  
  
A light rapping on the door.  
  
A whispered voice.  
  
Silence.  
  
A fist thumping against the door.  
  
An aggravated and loud shouting of useless threats.  
  
Sighing, Pan opened the door to the bathroom and then the door of her room to reveal Rika standing in the doorway fuming. One look at Pan's appearance and the already red face turned redder.  
  
" I've been waiting for you for ages! Where have you been?"  
  
" Taking a shower...don't get so worked up. We'll go now."  
  
Rika looked down at her red tube dress, falling just enough to cover her decently and then at Pan's blue and white stripped PJs.  
  
" You're kidding right?"  
  
Pan sighed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her PJs.  
  
" You didn't tell me you were trying to go clubbing."  
  
" I didn't tell you we were having a slumber party either."  
  
" You know how I feel about those things. I like to wear stuff that uses more than 1 metre square of material you know?"  
  
Rika laughed and slugged her friend playfully on the arm before pushing her back into the room.  
  
" It's not as if I was planning to go clubbing anyway. Just to the movies...last I heard, they only open the clubs on the weekends."  
  
Rika riffled around in the drawer of capsules, looking for the right label for just the right outfit.  
  
" You're going to wear THAT to the MOVIES?"  
  
Rika shrugged and squealed happily as she threw open the capsule. When the puff of pink smoke cleared away, a dark sparkly blue halter neck top and a 3/4 black pencil skirt. appeared.  
  
" Here. Put this on."  
  
" And you're telling me we're going to the movies."  
  
Rika shoved the outfit into Pan's hands before sitting on the bed.  
  
" Look. We don't get a lot of chances to dress like this ok? We might as well make the most of it."  
  
" I can't fight in this!"  
  
Pan gestured by trying to kick in the skirt, wobbling dangerously before putting her leg down. Rika sighed and pulled out a pair of strappy shoes.  
  
" You're not supposed to fight. Hence you do not need fighting attire. We're supposed to have fun tonight...maybe pick up some guys."  
  
Pan gave Rika a dirty look as she secured the shoes with the small buckle. She swept up her hair and began to quickly twist it into a braid.  
  
" I am NOT going to pick up any guys. Just promise me we'll actually end up watching the movie."  
  
" Oh we will."  
  
As she let Rika push her out of her room, she instantly regretted it.  
  
" Somehow that isn't very reassuring. You know friends only go so far?"  
  
Pan spoke in a mock threatening voice. Rika laughed.  
  
" Yes...especially friends. Now come on!"  
  
The sounds of the high heeled shoes against the floor were muffled by the thick red carpert of the leader base of Aluvia. Pan's residence at Aluvia was at the leader base dubbed ' the royal castle' courtesy of her relations with the leaders. She had to admit, it was a pleasure to stay there after countless weeks on her ship. The window panes revealed the endless night as there was no sun close to Aluvia. She had preferred it that way, this way the stars shone brighter. After living 10 years in the darkness, she found that she was too used to it...  
  
" Pan?"  
  
Looking up, she found that she had stopped walking as Rika was all the way down the hallway.   
  
" Yeh?"  
  
" Don't think about it too much. It's over now."  
  
An array of images of her life in the darkness flashed before her eyes once more. Shaking her head vigorously, she kept walking letting Rika sling a comforting arm over her shoulder and hugging her.  
  
" Damnit Bura!! What are you trying to do to me!!"  
  
The sound of Trunks' voice echoed down the hallway.   
  
" How else do you want me to do it?! It's over now!"  
  
Pan looked up and saw Trunks taking off down the hallway with Bura running after him with an electronic device. Pan ran a finger over her own tail as she stared at the hairy purple one sticking out the back of Trunks as he barreled towards her. Letting out her palm, she stopped him by placing it on his forehead. Her blue eyes met his.   
  
" Stop it."  
  
" Stop what?"  
  
Trunks straightened, not taking his eyes off her as he thought bewilderedly about her request.  
  
" your tail."  
  
" What about my...oh."  
  
Trunks coughed nervously as he caught sight of his tail caressing the side of Pan's bare arm.  
  
" Um...I guess I don't have much control over it yet."  
  
Bura laughed and walked up to her brothers side.  
  
" Yes he does. He's had it for over 3 hours now. I was trying to test it a bit more when he complained and ran from the room."  
  
Trunks protested wildly and began bickering with his sister until Pan touched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
" I've got to go...congratulations on having your tail back."  
  
Trunks watched hypnotically as Pan sauntered down the hallway. Rika smacked him upside the head before giving his tail a gentle tug.  
  
" Hey Trunks...don't let the hormones get the better of you. Watch where you put that tail...Pan's been known to-"  
  
" Rika! You coming?"  
  
" Yeh! See ya!"  
  
Rika waved before running down the hallway leaving brother and sister together.   
  
" Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
Trunks complained, holding his tail in his hand lest it decided to stray once more.  
  
" What?"  
  
" these sorts of incidents have been happening since I got onto her ship."  
  
Bura laughed as wristwatch let out an electronic beep. Quickly, she pressed a couple of buttons. Letting her tail wrap around her small waist, she turned to her brother.  
  
" Come on...Goten's waiting in the gravity room."  
  
" You mean we get to spar?"  
  
" yep. Trunks...you may be in for a little surprise."  
  
" Whats that?"  
  
Bura levitated into the air and began to fly down the hallway.  
  
" I'm sure I can beat you."  
  
  
  
Author's note: Okokok. So shoot me...it's kinda like a filler chapter. Next chapter I'll promise that I'll get underway. But I just couldn't resist teasing good old Trunksie about his purple tail and his inability to control it! ^__^ Plus I felt a little guilty for not writing for so long...My holidays are coming up soon so don't worry! Until next time ^__^  
  
Oh and BTW for those who read I promise I'll have an epilogue for that soon. For " that there is one to love me" sorry...that's all you get I think ^__^  
  



	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
" You can beat ME?"  
  
Trunks' voice echoed around the training room. He stood face to face with his sister, who for some reason unknown to him, was cracking her knuckles and warming up. He watched her in disbelief as she let out a barrage of punches, a few kicks and then a shower of kiballs in quick succession.   
  
" If this is her warm up...I'm going to get hammered."  
  
Trunks began to jump around on the spot, throwing a few fast punches himself. Bura looked at him smiling, making him feel rather uneasy. A couple of punches, kicks and evasive maneuvers later, Trunks could not longer hold it in.  
  
" Bura...what are you smiling for?"  
  
Bura clasped her hands together, staring at him with glassy eyes.  
  
" I'm remembering all those years ago, back on earth. You were so powerful then..."  
  
" Are you saying I'm not now?"  
  
Bura laughed, she had managed to bait her brother.  
  
" Of course. You have been out of it for 10 years...I've caught up, and more. I think...I think Otou-san would have been proud ne?"  
  
Trunks stared at his sister. She seemed desperate for him to say yes. He remember, as a small boy, that he had just trained for fun, to have fights with Goten. His father had been less than pleased with him throughout his life, when training was concerned. But he knew that Vegeta loved his children, the only way a saiyajin father could, even if that meant to die for them.   
  
" I think so. I don't think Otou-san ever envisioned you doing anything other than filing your nails."  
  
Trunks immediately found himself sprawled on the floor with multiple bits of heavy machinery on his head.  
  
" Really now Nii-chan."  
  
" But this is better. At least you can fix things after you break them...unlike dad."  
  
Both siblings stood quitely as they reminisced about the past, the happy times, even when they're parents were fighting. At least, one of them stood. Trunks effortlessly brushed off the machinery and stood straight, looking at Bura with a smile.  
  
" You've come a long way sis..."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Bura smiled at him happily, clasping her hands behind her and turning away from him.  
  
" But I'm glad you're not taller than me."  
  
Both siblings faced off, each with defensive positions with arms upraised in the practical guard position.  
  
" Well I guess I'll start. I'll go easy on you ok? You must be rusty."  
  
" I've been frozen Bura. I shouldn't BE rusty."  
  
" Trunks, okaa-san's design was imperfect. You have aged, although not anywhere near the normal rate. This means, in your imperfect frozen state, you have lost substantial amount of muscle. Though you're still perfectly healthy, I'm sure you'll find that you'll have a hard time fighting. That's why I KNOW I will win you today. Besides, I'm not exactly that bad either."  
  
Trunks gave Bura an incredulous look, wondering if she was bluffing or telling the truth.  
  
" Anyway lets get started. I won't kill you. You are my brother after all."  
  
" Gee thanks for the mercy."  
  
Bura rushed forward in a burst of speech, punching the air beside Trunks. Trunks felt his body wrench to the side from the sheer force. He wondered, was Bura really telling the truth? There was no denying that Bura was avoiding hitting him, only demonstrating her power through punching wind. But to gauge her strength, she really would have to hit him.   
  
" Hey Bura...hit me."  
  
Bura flicked him between the eyes with her middle finger.  
  
" What are you crazy?"  
  
" This isn't sparring. I won't hold back."  
  
To stay true to his word, Trunks delivered a quick punch to Bura's stomach, causing her to double over.   
  
" You call that a punch?"  
  
Bura straightened almost immediately, not a mark on her as she approached her brother. Trunks grimaced at the amount of battle aura Bura was emanating.  
  
" Why's she taking it so seriously?...Because you asked her to you idiot!!"  
  
Trunks saw the twitch of Bura's left arm. Although he had anticipated the left swing, he found he could not stop the impact of her fist onto his flesh. For one split second, Trunks was strangely calm, feeling nothing, seeing nothing but Bura's determined face.   
  
" Gomen Nii-chan".  
  
Bura's whispered words floated to his ears right before he felt a side of his body go numb as he hurtle through the air. He groaned as he impacted heavily on the metal wall of the training room before sliding to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
  
___________  
  
Goten hurriedly pressed the buttons of the keypad, entering the password and allowing the final security clearances before he was allowed to enter the training area. He had heard the loud thud from down the hall...and it was a pretty damned long hall.  
  
" Did Bura kill him or something?"  
  
He waited impatiently for the pressurized hiss to end before the door opened. He would really have to get a technical team working on sticky doors. However, more pressing matters were at hand. Bura was great at fighting...but she didn't maintain the greatest control over the power behind her blows. This could have gotten Trunks killed.  
  
" That was a pretty sickening thud..."  
  
Striding into the room, his shoulders slumped as he spotted Bura kneeling next to a crumpled heap, poking the heap and asking if it was conscious.  
  
" Great...I leave you alone in a training room for 5 minutes and you practically kill the guy!"  
  
Goten rushed over, heaving the unconscious male over his shoulder and watched Bura shrug her shoulders and snort indignantly.  
  
" He asked for it. He wanted me to take it seriously...so I did."  
  
" Bura...not THAT seriously...you could have killed him."  
  
Bura felt for her brothers pulse and shrugged again.  
  
" Not dead yet. I know I didn't put enough power in that punch to kill him. Just...maybe a little too much to begin with."  
  
Bura moved to the next room, with Goten close at her heels. While Goten dumped Trunks into the liquid with an unceremonious splash, Bura set the regenerator up, watching with approval when the machine started.  
  
" So you updated the machine again?"  
  
Goten moved to stand behind Bura, his arms circling her waist.  
  
" Yep. Regenerator 15.1 Fast and speedy...he should be done now too."  
  
Goten's eyes widened as he saw the bubbles disappear, revealing Trunks' floating body. Dark brown eyes met sky blue as Trunks' eyes slowly opened, registering shock as he floated to the top of the tank.  
  
" What happened??"  
  
Trunks levitated out of the tank, letting out a quick burst of ki to dry himself. He looked down at both his best friend and his sister and sighed.  
  
" Oh Jeez...you guys get a room or something."  
  
" This is the thanks I get for saving your life?"  
  
Gohan laughed at the siblings' antics.  
  
" Well Bura...you practically did kill him."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. Since when was Bura that powerful? His mind was still hazy.  
  
" Well...what the hell happened back there?"  
  
Bura grinned sheepishly, looking down at her hand, flexing her wrist.  
  
" ...I kinda ...punched you out."  
  
" YOU WHAT?"  
  
Goten stepped in front of Bura, lifting up his hands to try to signal peace, trying to calm Trunks down. He knew how he felt. Waking up from a 10 year sleep to see his sister, once a flighty non fighter, as a powerful fighter, more powerful than Trunks himself would be pretty devastating, especially on one's self esteem.  
  
" Erm...Trunks. Why don't you go back into training room ok? Let off some steam. We'll be outside ok?"  
  
Bura found herself being pushed out of the room by Goten. When she caught sight of his mischievous grin, she wondered what he was up to. When they were safely out of the room, leaving a rather devastated Trunks behind, she decided to question him.  
  
" What are you trying to pull here Goten?"  
  
" Ne...Bura-chan. You know you've been working on that time compressor?"  
  
" Yes...I've got it pretty much all under control."  
  
" You installed it into the training room right?"  
  
" Yes...what are you going to do with it?"  
  
Goten walked up to the control panel in front of the training facility and sat down, inputting commands quickly. Bura looked over his shoulder as he typed, her eyes widening.  
  
" You're kidding right? He wouldn't stand for it."  
  
" No arguments. We'll have to use him at the next planet. Since no one knows of his existence, except for in legend, than we need to train him. He won't be a lot of help if he doesn't train now. And with you know who coming closer and closer...we don't have a choice."  
  
When Goten hit the enter button, the training facility seemed to rattle on its supports. Staring at the screen, it's picture providing the image of Trunks' bewilderment from inside the locked facility, Bura wondered if it was really right to do this.  
  
" I've never really tried it out in this way."  
  
" But it was designed for this right? Here's your chance to experiment."  
  
Bura stared worriedly at the data coming up on screen. The rattling stopped and there was silence once more.  
  
" Err...what are you guys doing?"  
  
Goten swiveled in his chair, Bura pivoting on her heel to see Pan standing at the doorway with an suspicious look on her face.  
  
" Well?"  
  
Bura coughed and nudged Goten.  
  
" Well...I can't really say a lot. I mean it is your experiment Bura."  
  
Pan tapped her foot with impatience, her eyes narrowing on Bura. Bura shivered under Pan's piercing gaze.  
  
" Ok. But it wasn't my idea ok? I made a new invention based on the ideology of the room of spirit and time. Basically, it's a time compressor. I installed it into the training facility to see if we could use it to our advantage to train like we used to the in the room of spirit and time. Your uncle here, decided we should test it on somebody."  
  
" And that would be?"  
  
Goten gestured for Pan to come and look at the screen. Pan sweatdropped as she saw Trunks walking around, throwing ki balls in an attempt to get out.  
  
" There's no way he can get out of there until we let him. The walls absorb ki energy."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow at Goten's evil grin.  
  
" And we're not letting him out until he reaches a level I'm happy with."  
  
Pan shrugged and handed Bura a video message device.  
  
" I was sent here to give you this."  
  
Bura stared at the small gadget as she pressed the small release button. When the device had matched her finger prints and dna, she tossed the device into the air, watching it explode into a fine mist, an image appeared. Code came row after row, its weird symbols bewildering Pan.  
  
" Changed the codes AGAIN I see?"  
  
Bura nodded as her sky blue eyes rapidly scanned the code, deciphering it in her mind.  
  
" Right. Pan, get ready."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" They're on the move. The next planet is Armant of the Sativium galaxy. They're estimated landing time is in 4 days.   
  
" 4 days???"  
  
" They're not moving yet. They've got scouts first to squash any resistance. I want you to get down there asap and collect as many dragonballs as you can. My spy tells me that the namekian is going early. Prepare immediately. We'll send down troops to help you."  
  
" Will ...will he...will he be there?"  
  
Pan bit her lip, all the colour draining from her face. Bura really didn't want to tell her, but she couldn't keep any information from Pan that might be used against her best agent.  
  
" I don't know. But if I was to give you a calculated guess, regrettably my answer would be affirmative."  
  
" ...Understood."  
  
Goten grabbed Pan's wrist before she left the room to fulfil Bura's request.  
  
" Be careful ok? I want you to come back alive."  
  
Pan gave Goten a bittersweet smile.  
  
" I always come back alive...I can't die remember?"  
  
Pan left the room, leaving Goten and Bura behind to discuss the latest sequence of events.  
  
" So...they've got a new planet and a whole new set of dragonballs."  
  
" We've got to stop them this time Goten. We just have to. We need those dragonballs to restore the universe."  
  
" I know...but I don't want to risk the whole rebellion."  
  
" It's stable enough Goten, it can run itself."  
  
" No...you're staying to run it. I'll take the troops down. If it's absolutely necessary, I'll call for you."  
  
" Why do I have to stay?"  
  
Goten placed a gentle hand on Bura's mid section, where he knew it would soon be growing.  
  
" I'll speed up the time rate for Trunks. He can go down with Pan...its for the best."  
  
___________  
  
  
2 days later, 1 day prior to launch.  
  
Pan heaved a heavy sigh of relief, lifting the heavy titanium alloy panel and jamming it back into its place on the hull of her ship.  
  
" Try it Rika! It's ready to go!"  
  
Rika nodded, rearranging her cap on her head, trying to keep her messy blond hair underneath and out of her way. She moved to the top of the ship, entering through the top hatch to save time. Pan grabbed her multitool and ran for the side of the hanger. She smiled as the ship gave out a low and steady hum and disappeared from sight. When the ship came back into sight, she looked over at Rika through the pilot window. Rika smiled and gave her a thumbs up sign before shutting the ship down again.  
  
" Alright that's all of it. Cloaking device fixed. The rest of the systems checked out."  
  
Rika walked down the ramp of the ship and pulled off her cap, letting all her blond hair fall over her face before she quickly pulled it back with a piece of elastic.  
  
" Why can't we just let the CC technicians fix the ship? Wouldn't that save us a lot of work?"  
  
" If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I'm not taking any risks with my mode of transport."  
  
" You seriously don't think a CC guy would sabotage the ship would you? I mean your uncle does own the place."  
  
" I don't want to take chances Rika. You know that."  
  
" yeh yeh I know. Well its done now anyway. Lets just get all our stuff and get going."  
  
The pair set to work, getting all the supplies of the necessities. Unfortunately, weapons fell under the necessities category, something Pan regretted about the mission.  
  
" I'll go complain to the weapons department. You stay here and relax ok Pan? You've worked enough for now...chill."  
  
Pan pushed the last box into the below ground compartments below the main deck, placing the tile back over the top to conceal the cargo. Before she could protest, Rika skipped down the ramp, running out of the hanger. Pan sighed, pushing her hair out of the way as she straightened. She wiped her sweat away with the sleeve of her t-shirt and wiped away all the dirt onto her grey overalls.  
  
" Ugh...I've got to get changed out of these things."  
  
Pan walked towards her quarters, fishing into an compartment and pulling out her usual outfit of a shirt and baggy pants. She loosened the straps of the overalls, pulling it off her shoulders. Taking off the rest of her clothes, she got into the shower.  
  
_____  
  
Trunks walked along the halls of the CC building, heading for hanger 4 C, which Bura had told him where Pan's ship would be. After completing all of Goten's training tasks, he felt a lot stronger and quicker than ever before.  
  
" I even had time to catch up on some of those lost years."  
  
The time compressor in the training facility had allowed Trunks 4 years in the time of 2 days. Not as good as the room of spirit of time, but you can't always have your cake and eat it too.  
  
He entered the hanger, his eyes widening at the sight of Pan's ship. He noticed that the burn marks on the hull from before were now gone. The ship looked to be brand new. He called out, hearing no answer. Making his way up the ramp, he continued to look around, not liking the way that his voice echoed in the hanger before hand. He pressed the button to open the door to the sleeping quarters.  
  
" Pan-"  
  
A reddish tinge spread across the brow of his nose at the sight before him. He quickly looked down, staring intently at the damp towel pooled at her feet. The mist from the hot shower poured out of the toilet facilities directly behind Pan.  
  
" Err...Sorry."  
  
He turned to leave, trying to advert his eyes but found that he couldn't. His tail flinched, beyond his control as he desperately tried to grab it and hold it back. To his surprise, Pan didn't flinch at all, calmly picking up various articles of clothing and hanging the towel over the back of a chair.  
  
" What are you sorry for?"  
  
Pan turned to step into her underclothes and pants. Trunks did not turn around, his eyes staring intently at the long thin scar which ran down her back.  
  
" For um...walking in."  
  
" It doesn't matter. Now tell me what you're here for."  
  
Trunks tried to swallow his embarrassment. Could she be so unaffected by the situation? The Pan he knew would have gone ballistic and slapped him silly by now.  
  
" But times have changed...she's a different person now."  
  
" I'm interested in getting to know you all over again Pan." He whispered under his breath.   
  
Pan gave him a suspicious look.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Oh nothing. Bura told me to tag along with you to find some dragonballs...what planet was it? I can't remember the name."  
  
" In the Sativium sector. Armant. What makes you think you can come along?"  
  
" I think being locked into a time compressed training facility for 4 years is a good enough reason. I can take care of myself...you don't have to drag me around like before."  
  
Trunks smiled, thinking back to the time where he had flailed helplessly during an in space battle. Pan shrugged, putting her bra on before turning around, reaching for her shirt which hung on the chair.  
  
" Don't have a choice. This is your sister's doing isn't it?"  
  
" hey! I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you already manage to get your shirt off?"  
  
Rika stood in the doorway, hair flowing freely behind her with an evil grin plastered on her face. Behind her was a cart with 2 boxes piled on top labeled weapons.  
  
" Um...er...this isn't what you think."  
  
Trunks turned red once more as Pan raised an eyebrow. The long scar disappeared from view as she pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
" Did you get it all Rika?"  
  
" You should answer my question first."  
  
" Fine. Of course I got my shirt off. I took a shower...he just walked in."  
  
Suddenly Trunks found himself the target of a flurry of slaps and pinches from Rika.  
  
" Pervert! Lecher! Hentai! Ecchiiiii!!!!"  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't' mean it! Really!"  
  
Pan sighed, pulling Rika off Trunks.  
  
" Did I say to hit him? Lets get going. If I wanted to protest, I would have kicked him already."  
  
Rika sank onto the floor when Pan dropped her. She looked at Pan's retreating back and then Trunk's facial expression. Smiling knowingly, she got up, dusting herself off.  
  
" I see I'm going to have to keep an eye on you Trunks."  
  
" Nani?!"  
  
Rika laughed, picking up the damp towel off the chair and throwing it at him.  
  
" Go take a cold shower."  
  
_______  
  
Author's note: Erm...that wasn't explicit. It just wasn't. Disagree? Please tell me so I can change the rating. Heh I couldn't resist! I mean, frozen or not, Trunks is male. :P  
  
I promise to write another chapter soon ok? Til then. Ja.  
  



	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sativium Sector. The Planet Armant.   
  
" Ready for descent...its your call Pan."  
  
Rika swiveled on her co-pilot chair to await Pan's command. The planet of Armant, with its deserts, forests and water worlds glowed in the window.   
  
" What's the status on the ship?"  
  
" Currently maintaining orbit of Armant, all systems clear. Cloaking device is fully functional."  
  
" Good. Get ready for the descent...I'll grab the weapons. We'll be ready to disembark as soon as we land."  
  
" Understood."  
  
Pan took off her seatbelt, getting out of her chair to see Trunks sitting behind in a spare control seat with a rather bemused expression.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Oh nothing. It's just a little weird for you to be up there flying instead of me."  
  
Pan let out a short laugh and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Well...It's not like last time. Nothing like last time. Come with me. You do know how to use a firearm?"  
  
" Can't be that complicated right? Aim and shoot."  
  
Pan bent down, pulling up a tile from the main deck, and pulled up several small pouches. Accepting one, Trunks reached inside to see what was being hidden.   
  
" A capsule?"  
  
Pan popped one open. When the dust cleared, a stunning array of weapons appeared before his eyes, making him take a step back in awe. Although he had been fighting all his life, he had always use hand to hand combat...never weapons like this.   
  
" Alright, get the gear on. We've got to get off this ship as soon as it lands. Less chance of being discovered."  
  
Trunks awkwardly strapped the gear on. Although it was not all that heavy, he was unused to the 2 guns on either side of his body. He encapsulated the rest of the weaponry and watched in awe as Pan was hiding fire arms on her body.  
  
" Why do we need fire arms if we can use ki balls?"  
  
" It's better this way. I don't want to give away the fact that we're on the planet, ki is easily traceable if its above normal range. Plus, the reason you're along for the ride is because no one knows you're alive. No one knows you're a saiyajin...the element of surprise will be a good tool."  
  
Trunks watched as Pan grabbed 3 back packs and stuffed the extra pouches in one of them.  
  
" Lets get back to the cockpit. We'll be descending. Here, carry this one."  
  
Trunks raced after Pan, entering the cockpit and buckling himself into the seat with the backpack in his lap.  
  
" Alright Rika. Here's your pack...take us down."  
  
Rika nodded, reaching up to flick a few overhead switches.   
  
" Beginning descent."  
  
Trunks watched as the green planet of Armant grew bigger in the window. He gripped the side of his chair as the ship zoomed forward at a fast speed. Unfortunately, Trunks noted, though the speed was similar to flying, the experience was far less satisfying. He swallowed hard as the aircraft landed softly, seemingly undetected in a small clearing.  
  
" Hurry up. We've got to clear out."  
  
Pan unstrapped herself from her chair, quickly running from the room with Rika and Trunks running after her. As soon as they were all safely outside, she capsulated the ship, tapping her foot impatiently as she looked around for any signs of detection. Trunks stood as he watched the flurry of activity. Rika was looking at her device, which to Trunks looked like a tracker.  
  
" We've got to move fast. There's a guard station within range of tracking us. Even with the cloaking device they'll be able to detect us if we stay here any longer. They'll send a team out here to check this out."  
  
Pan shoved the capsule containing the ship in her pocket and heaved the backpack onto her bag. She cocked the trigger of her gun and looked towards the trees surrounding them.  
  
" Alright...lets get out of their range."  
  
" That's a 5 mile radius. But we're pretty close to the edge anyway...they might think it was just a slight fluctuation or an error with their system if we leave."  
  
" Then lets go."  
  
________  
  
" I've got it."  
  
Pan surfaced from the water, swimming for the shore where Trunks and Rika stood stealthily in the surrounding trees. She dragged herself up onto the shore, flinging her wet hair behind her as she looked at the round orange ball in front of her, containing three stars. Pan shivered involuntarily as a breeze blew through the bay, feeling cold against her wet skin.  
  
" Can't even ki blast yourself dry?"  
  
Trunks smiled enigmatically as he tossed Pan a towel. He looked down at Rika who had busily pulled a contraption out of Pan's backpack and started to fiddle with it. Pan nodded, rubbing the towel on her head vigorously, handing the prized dragonball to Rika who placed it inside the cube contraption. He wondered what it was, as Rika had already used it once already that afternoon for the six star dragonball.  
  
" What is that?"  
  
" Capsule Corp's secret invention. It block dragonball radars so no one can track us. It should work...hopefully the last intelligence mission for an update of the alien technology wasn't a failure. This should work against their radars."  
  
" But then wouldn't they think of the same thing?"  
  
Trunks looked at Rika who had explained to him what she was fiddling with. Pan thrust their dragonball radar into his hands, pointing at the screen.  
  
" Still all dragonballs accounted for. Except for the one Rika just shoved into that machine."  
  
Trunks nodded as Rika shoved the contraption back into Pan's backpack. Pan sneezed as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders, ready to set off again. They walked for a little while, trying not to disturb the forest floor so to not leave a trace. It grew more and more apparent that Pan was cold. She was shivering uncontrollably, her teeth chattered and her skin began to take on a reddish tinge.  
  
" We're not going any further until you get warm Pan."  
  
Pan stopped in her tracks, looking up at Rika who stood before her with crossed arms. Pan waved her away, walking past her. Suddenly she stumbled, her hand grabbed the overhanging branch to steady herself.  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
Rika's palm felt amazingly cool against her forehead.   
  
" Like hell you are. This is where we stop tonight. Trunks, make yourself useful while I set up camp. Go scout the perimeter."  
  
" Sure."  
  
Trunks dropped his pack, running off into the wall of trees as Rika grabbed Pan's pack off her, rummaging around it to find a new set of clothing capsules. Rika smiled as she found what she was looking for, letting it pop out in a cloud of smoke.  
  
" Change now. No one is looking."  
  
Pan nodded, not protesting, grateful for a change of clothes. She dried her skin with a small towel that Rika had handed to her, still shivering at the air brushing by her damp skin. Quickly, she pulled on her usual outfit, grateful for the dry feeling. She wrung out her wet clothes and hung it over a branch to dry as Rika cleared the area.  
  
" This place is fine, nothing in this area as far as I can see."  
  
Trunks stepped forward, coming out of the surrounding trees, giving Rika an incredulous look as she 'swept' the small clearing with a tree branch, brushing all the dead vegetation out of the way.  
  
" Ingenious. Using a tree as a broom."  
  
" Hey Mr Smart guy, can't see you with a broom can I?"  
  
Rika waved Trunks away as he tried to help. Trunks shrugged and headed over to the still shivering Pan.  
  
" You want me to light a fire or something?"  
  
" You mean you can do that?"  
  
" Of course...what do you mean by that?"  
  
" Just that I assumed you weren't really the rough and tough sorta guy."  
  
" I do it out of the virtue of necessity. Gohan once taught me for fun."  
  
Pan looked away at the mention of her father's name. She backed up against the tree, leaning against it and looked wistfully into the sky, streaked pink with the disappearing sun.  
  
" Sorry Pan...I didn't mean to."  
  
" Don't worry about it...You can't do it without ki can you?"  
  
" Well...not really."  
  
" Then forget it. Can't use your ki like that."  
  
" But you're freezing."  
  
" I'd rather freeze than be ambushed or attacked."  
  
" Suit yourself."  
  
Pan shrugged and looked away from him again. Trunks smiled, pulling her away from the trees and rubbing her shoulders vigorously in an attempt to warm her up. He suddenly pulled her towards him, enveloping him in a cloud of warmth. Despite the welcomed warmth, Pan felt uncomfortable hugging a guy, even if it was Trunks. Hugging was not something Pan had done with a man for a long time. But other things...  
  
" I don't want to think about it."  
  
Pan relaxed, allowing herself to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
" He I know you're cold Pan. But is a human blanket necessary?"  
  
" Eh?"  
  
Pan pushed Trunks away abruptly at Rika's question, feeling an uncharacteristic blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly turned away, absently grabbing her tail and playing with the end of it.  
  
" Hey come on Rika. Give me a break."  
  
" What's this Trunks?"  
  
" I've been frozen for 10 years. I've stayed in a time-compressed room for 4 years. Its not like I've had much human contact."  
  
" You mean contact with a woman right?"  
  
" Hey! Don't put words in my mouth. I was only doing it because Pannie was cold."  
  
" Sure...but did you ever think to just lend her a warm top or something?"  
  
" Stop it. That's enough."  
  
Pan interrupted the bickering pair, sitting down on the earth floor. She put her head down, searching through her pack for something warm to wear. She was vaguely aware of Rika proclaiming that she would go scout the area for herself, also hoping to find some water. This was alright with her, finding water was a one person task. The job had to be done by one person, any more and it would be conspicuous as there were always people near water.  
  
" Here."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks holding out a tan coloured jumper. She gladly accepted, pulling it over her head and wrapping her arms around herself. He took a seat next to her, dusting the dirt off his hands as they sat in silence.  
  
" You know...no one's called me Pannie in a long time. I want it to stay that way."  
  
" Why? You'll always be my Pannie."  
  
" Time's have changed. I'm no longer the Pannie you used to know...she's long gone. I've seen too much. I'll never hold that innocence again."   
  
Trunks' eyes widened at Pan's bitter words.  
  
" Seen what?"  
  
" You'll never understand."  
  
" Try me. If you don't tell me I can't understand."  
  
" I want it to stay that way. I don't need you to know about me...I'd prefer it if you can remember me as the Pan I once was...because you are the only one who remembers. I can't remember what it feels like anymore."  
  
" I want to know you. The you that is now, not the past. I remember you always smiled Pan...what happened?"  
  
" Simple. After 10 years, I found no reason to smile anymore."  
  
" But...you looked so much prettier when you did."  
  
Pan stiffened, turning her head to look at Trunks seated next to her.  
  
" I don't want to be pretty anymore. I'd give anything not to be. Remember me as I was. Not what I've become...I don't want you to remember me like this."  
  
" But Pan, I'm going to have the rest of our lives to get to know you."  
  
Pan shook her head, standing up to break eye level.  
  
" No. You won't."  
  
Pan began to walk away. Trunks quickly got up, grabbing her wrist before she walked away from him and his question.  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
Pan shook him off, turning to face him with flashing blue eyes. A brief spark before her deep blue eyes became dull.  
  
" After this mission, you'll never see me again. Ever."  
  
___________  
  
Author's note: Chew on that for awhile. Doubt I'll get another chapter out until around the end of October...I know I know...my bad. But I gotta do good on my exams. BTW to all those who are still handing onto the thread of hope that I may actually get a new chapter out on that untitled fic ( and name it) you're about to strike it lucky. I'm updating that VERY soon. Edited all the previous chapters ( plot changes...some minor ones...some important ones) and writing the new chapter. You'll see why I had trouble with it. Til then, ja. Thanks for reading you guys!!   
  
  



	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
After this mission you'll never see me again.  
  
Why?  
  
She called to him, her sweet voice, the voice of his memories. Their fingers touched, the familiar warmth and spark making him tingle inside as he drew his fingers across the bare skin of her smooth arm. He smiled contently.  
  
" Get up you moron."  
  
His eyes opened slowly, sensitive to the shafts of light which had managed to make their way into the deep forest. An angel with dark eyes stared at him, her long black hair hanging loosely and caressing his face. He blinked.   
  
" Leggo of my arm. NOW."  
  
The angel yanked her arm away, her eyes flashing with annoyance as her soft dark hair whipped him in the face as she walked away.  
  
" Way to go soldier. Piss Pan off this early in the morning so we have to put up with a mean attitude all day. Real smart."  
  
Trunks sat up, putting his head in his hands and vigorously rubbed his eyes, brushing his long fringe out of his eyes. He looked up at Rika, staring at him with a hand on one hip, wearing a sports bra and long pants. She seemed to be vigorously brushing her teeth. Groaning, he chucked the nearest thing he could find at her.  
  
" I was half asleep ok? Go put some clothes on for crying out loud."  
  
Rika stopped brushing, catching the object he had thrown at her. She regarded him smugly as he threw it back.  
  
" Nice to know you weren't awake enough to see Pan and yet you could definitely notice I need a shirt. Of course, I won't need yours. YOU definitely do. Go put a shirt on before you give some animals a nosebleed."  
  
Trunks muttered under his breath as he realized that he had thrown his balled up shirt at her. Catching it, he pulled it over his head, forcing his arms through the sleeves and stood, quickly capsulizing his bedding. Shoving it in his pocket, he pulled some socks on as he sat on a nearby log and shoved his feet in his shoes.  
  
Standing up, laces tied, backpack slung casually over one shoulder, he stretched, kicking the kinks out of his legs. Dragging a hand absently through his light hair, he caught the eye of Pan who had been staring at him.  
  
" Anything you want Pan?" he asked in a sly tone.  
  
" Hurry up and get moving."  
  
With all their gear packed, and a few preparations done to cover their tracks, the trio set off again, this time with Pan holding the dragonball radar. They remained silent as they trekked through the forest, keeping an ear out, or in Trunks or Pan's case, keeping a watch over ki signatures.  
  
" Only a few more metres. It should be right in front of us."  
  
Pan looked up from the radar to where she had pointed. Walking forward, she kept her eye on the radar until she found herself in the exact same spot as the dragonball. She stared down at the ground and motioned for Rika to come over. Rika sighed as she rummaged in her pack for her shovel. Pulling out a metal pipe, she pushed a button located in the middle, the pipe extending to become a shovel. As she moved forward, Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her while holding his hand up to shoot a ki blast.  
  
" Stop! You idiot! Don't use your ki so hastily!"  
  
Pan yelled at Trunks, slapping his hand away. While the pair bickered, Rika studiously dug, hoping to hit something hard soon as she simply could not take the pair's ridiculous arguing anymore. Suddenly the noise stopped, both of them going deathly silent.  
  
" err...what all the sudden peace and quiet guys?"  
  
Pan held her finger up to her lips, shushing Rika.  
  
" Lets go. I can feel a lot of ki signatures coming this way."  
  
Trunks agreed, using his saiyajin hearing to hear the steady marching of a large group of people, most likely troops.  
  
" Hurry up, grab the ball and get out of here."  
  
Pan protested, stating that the troops were too near for them to keep digging.  
  
" We can't! We have to go now or they'll find us."  
  
" They will know we're here as soon as they see this disturbed earth. They're coming here to find the dragonball as well and they'll probably guess who else is after them too when the find this. Just grab it and run."  
  
" But-"  
  
Pan was interrupted by Rika's yelp of joy. An orange ball gleamed in the little light in the forrest. Quickly Rika stuffed it in the storage machine while Pan dragged her away from the scene. In her haste, Rika dropped the shovel and ran as the troops came precariously closer.  
  
A considerable distance away, the trio stopped for rest. Actually more like Rika needed a rest.   
  
  
  
Rika swore under her breath as similar thoughts ran through her head. Pan checked the radar to be sure that the 3rd dragonball that they had discovered was safely cloaked from the radar. Pan sighed with relief as the screen was blank. No signal.  
  
" Phew. I'm glad that's over."  
  
Suddenly Trunks pushed both the girl's heads down behind the bushes, kneeling behind them.  
  
" what in the world! What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
  
Trunks quickly clasped his hand over Pan's mouth who wildly protested by trying to kick him away.  
  
" Shut up and listen for a sec before kicking me. There's a ship over that way."  
  
Rika stared out, peering over the bushes and shook her head.  
  
" where? I can't see?"  
  
Trunks pointed to the strips of light running along trees horizontally.  
  
" See, there's no way light will do that in a forest unless its reflected light off something artificial."  
  
" Whatever it is, it's getting closer."  
  
Suddenly a large explosion deafened them, pushing them back with a shockwave. A large section of the forest had been cleared before them, forming a perfect circle as the suspected ship began to land in the new clearing with the steady drone of its engine declining.  
  
" So enemy or friend?...Pan?"  
  
Pan didn't answer him. He stared at her critically, seeing her taut muscles and thin lips as a sign of distress. She seemed to be staring intently at something. He followed her line of sight, tracing it back to an extravagant symbol painted on the side of the large ship.  
  
" I'll go do a little detective work since I've got a small ki or whatever you guys wanna call it these days. Run, I'll come find you later with the tracker ok?"  
  
With that, Rika scampered off before Pan could recover from her stupor and order her otherwise. Pan shook her head vigorously, trying to keep the memories from invading her mind again while taking Trunk's hand and running away, all stealth be damned. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She did NOT want to see who she suspected would be getting off that ship. Never again.   
  
A good distance away, Trunks shrugged off Pan's grip, reversing it so he was in control and tugged solidly, stopping her escape.  
  
" Why aren't we investigating? What was that all about?"  
  
" What are you crazy? We can't afford to be foolhardy. Just do what I tell you to do!"  
  
Trunks dropped her hand like a hot coal, glaring at her with a cold glint in his eyes.  
  
" I didn't come here so you can yell at me."  
  
Pan crossed her arms, glaring at him, returning his stare.  
  
" So just what did you come here for then?"  
  
" I'm here to help out the rebellion..."  
  
Trunks had to stop himself from smiling as he could see the familiar pout which had always formed on Pan's face as a young girl when she didn't get her way. Maybe things don't change that much.  
  
" ...and to get to know you again."  
  
Pan surprised him by bursting out laughing.  
  
" I wonder if Rika was actually right about you."  
  
Trunks grined wryly.  
  
" Knowing Rika, its probably not anything good."  
  
" Maybe you really are starved for female attention. You don't want to help us. You just want to play your little game and then go on being happy. You have no idea what it was like during the past 10 years. You slept through it remember?"  
  
In a momentary flash of anger, Trunks brought his hand across Pan's cheek, leaving a throbbing red mark on face.  
  
" ...somehow I don't think all that came from Rika."  
  
Pan cradled her cheek in her hand, touching the heated skin delicately trying to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from overflowing.  
  
" What? A saiyan can't even punch?" she asked bitterly.  
  
His hand shot out, reaching behind her neck and gained a firm hold, pushing to send her falling forward. He held her eye to eye, gripping her neck.  
  
" This is not a game to me. Not now, not ever."  
  
Pan slapped his hand away, stepping backward.  
  
" You don't know what happened. You lived in your dream world while all of us were living...suffering."  
  
" That's because you won't tell me!"  
  
" If you haven't suffered, how can you treat this seriously!? You haven't been serious about this for the whole trip. Rika was right, you haven't done anything but flirt with me."  
  
" Well aren't you flattering yourself there for a little bit? Can no words come from my mouth without it being twisted around? I can't believe this. You're accusing me of not understanding the situation. Of course I don't understand! You won't tell me anything that happened. How am I supposed to understand you!?"  
  
" I don't want you to understand me. Remember what I said Trunks Brief. When this game of yours is over, you won't see me again."  
  
Trunks threw his hands up in the air, grunting with frustration.  
  
" Why do you think I'm treating this as a game?! Frankly, I've never been more serious in my life."  
  
" Like all your relationships with other girls back then on earth?"  
  
Trunks stopped in his tracks. Something was very wrong with where this fight/conversation was heading.  
  
" What does this have to do with them? For me it may be not too long ago. But its been 10 years for you. Whats your excuse for bringing that up?"  
  
Pan grew flustered as she flailed around for an answer.  
  
" because...its just an example of your supposed seriousness."  
  
" Why are you blowing this out of proportion? Whats eating you today? We don't have time for all this arguing. You never had a problem before this."  
  
" it's a problem."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Fine."  
  
The anger dispersed, leaving the pair in total silence.  
  
" Well...I think I still deserve to be told about why we're running from that ship."  
  
Pan gulped, heaving a heavy sigh.  
  
" That symbol. It's the sign of a royal ship."  
  
" Which means..."  
  
" Yes. They're here already, after the dragonballs. And this time, the emperor himself has decided to stop by."  
  
  
____________  
  
  
Errr....GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!  
It seemed like it was only just yesterday when it was october and my holidays started. Now in march, when school has resumed...well...GOMEN! HONTO NI GOMEN!  
I totally forgot i put a 'deadline' on this fic ( thanks for the reminder "( )" ). Heh, i was going through the reviews and i found that and i thought, oh crap. i forgot. So in meagre compensation for being ...5 months late, here's a bit of a chapter. Now since i don't right too much of DB fics anymore, i'll probably continue with a short chapter format to do more updates until i can get into the story line again. Either that or i'll call this a teaser :P Either way, i hope you enjoyed.   
  
events coming up soon :  
  
Pan and the 'emperor' will meet up ( c'mon. You should have guessed by now. But i reckon i could still surprised you with a little twist :P )  
TP will continue  
Rika will...get caught...if someone read this thoroughly enough, then you would know why this may cause TROUBLE.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Jade, Dreamer, steph, saiyan child, Lee, Angst angel, Jami-chan ( i remember your name ^^ Thanks for reading so much!!), Brandon, PCTG, fluffy ( another name i remember), Panabelle ( luv ur fics), black frost winter, Son Mist, Sylvan Druid...my fingers are getting tired.  
  
Sorry if i didn't mention you! I don't usually do this anyway ^^ I've just been reading too much of Faye Valentine's fics!!  
  
^_^ Ja mata ne :P  
-Tomoe 


End file.
